


The Magi Situation

by TuckFrump



Series: Ineffable ficlets [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Are nosebleeds when you get overwhelmed real?, Based on a movie I have never seen, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They are broke collage students, aren't we all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckFrump/pseuds/TuckFrump
Summary: Neither of them have enough money to gift something to eachother, choces had to be made... they are so soft
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080866
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Magi Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @Sepurrsky on twitter! i really hope I did the prompt justice

"Anathema, what the fuck am I going to get him?" Crowley sounded stressed on the phone, and he was, as he asked for Anathema's advice.

He could hear the eye roll on the other side of the phone. "Just buy him anything that makes you think of him and stop worrying"

Stop worrying, as if, Crowley thought. The thing is, this would be the first Christmas him and Aziraphale would spend together and quite frankly he was anxious.

"Well, that's a better idea than none but still doesn't solve the problem which is not having money"

"That's student life for you, love"

They kept talking for a bit after that before eventually hanging up so Crowley could get out and buy his boyfriend something. He just needed to figure out how to get money for it. Legally.

He decided to let out his frustration onto his plants as he thought of something. He really needed to think, he couldn't bare the thought of not impressing Aziraphale like he deserved. His family alone gave Crowley a reason to make Aziraphale happy this Christmas. They were the most annoying twats Crowley had ever met, and the worst thing was that they made it look like they were doing a good thing with their comments. And Aziraphale let them for a long time, which Crowley couldn't really understand and had told Aziraphale just that but it had always been a touchy subject. But now, almost 1 year after, Aziraphale had cut his family off and things were better.

So as you see, he had to make it good. 

He had heard that selling hair was a thing, maybe not done for this particular reason but still. And he had been growing his hair out for over a year and was a bit past his shoulders. He felt the judgemental looks from his plants as he played with a strand of red hair, he probably did look a bit ridiculous but he'd dye his hair blond before acknowledging his plants for that. So, after terrifying his plants for a few minutes, he had it. He grabbed his car keys and left his flat.

They had plans to meet over at Anathema's flat the next night and celebrate Christmas there, so now, gift obtained and hopes up, he prepared to sleep but not before giving a quick call to Aziraphale, they hadn't seen each other in 2 days and he was suffering. Just one more day to go.

He spent the next day drifting between slumber and consciousness before having to get ready for the party at Anathema's. Spending way too much time on his outfit and putting on the most expensive cologne he owned (it wasn't that expensive but still). 

It was cold enough to wear a hat, which he grabbed on his way out, Crowley knew he looked good enough with short hair but he couldn't help feeling self-conscious, and like that he hopped on his Bentley and drove off.

The first thing Crowley did, after saying hello to Anathema, was go to Aziraphale to give him a proper greeting.

"Hello, Angel". He said against the soft plump lips of his boyfriend, their bodies pressed together in a tight hug. Oh, but had they missed each other.

"Hello, darling", Aziraphale responded. He was dressed in his usual cream colours, except for the brown reindeer antlers at the top of his head which Crowley was only now noticing, and finding them extremely cute on Aziraphale. He had to fight both the urge to get more explicit with the PDA and the need to gag at the word "cute" crossing his mind.

"Angel, what's with the- um", Crowley pointed at his head.

Aziraphale went a bit red on the cheeks. "Oh, well Anathema harassed me to put on something Christmasy, she can be very stubborn". And that she could, they both knew it and loved her all the same.

"What's with the hat, my dear, I've never seen you wear one before".

Crowley could just out right tell him, but chose for it to be a surprise along with the gift.

"You'll find out later". He smirked and kissed the small pout from his lips.

The night went smoothly after that, music in the background and food to nibble on at the table. There were other 2 people in the apartment, Anathema's boyfriend, Newt, and a nice older lady they all knew as Madame Tracy, no one really understood how Anathema really met her but they had taken a liking to her.

Once the dinner was eaten and the clock announced it was Christmas, everyone started hugging each other and some of them exchanged gifts.

Now this was it, time for his surprise. He pulled Aziraphale to the side as he got out a small box wrapped in paper that he would die denying he had wrapped himself.

"I know we didn't really talk about exchanging gifts and all that but, um- yeah, here". He handed the box to a smiling, red cheeked Aziraphale.

"Oh my, you didn't have to-". Aziraphale stopped abruptly when he saw what was inside. "You bought me a new pocket watch chain". It wasn't a question but Crowley felt inclined to answer.

"Yeah"

"How did you-". At this Crowley took off his hat and heard Aziraphale gasp.

"I didn't have enough money but I remembered you saying your own chain had broke and you couldn't get a new right now, so I- well, I sold my hair." He saw that Aziraphale still wasn't blinking (nor breathing probably) and hurriedly added, "You don't like it? It's fine if you don't- I still got the receipt and- hmph-"

"For God's sake, just shut up", Aziraphale said after he kissed his anxious stammering. Crowley could be wrong but Aziraphale sounded choked up.

"Open you gift, my love". Aziraphale gave him a larger box, of roughly 40 cms and opened it only to find a straightener inside.  _ Oh for fuck's sake. _

"Remember when you said you wanted to try styling your hair different but couldn't afford going to the salon this time of the year?"

"That was like 3 months ago- You remembered?". He was NOT going to cry in front of his boyfriend and friends.

"Of course I did! But- this is awkward, I sold the pocket watch to buy this, dear", Aziraphale said, quietly, like he felt silly for it. But honestly, they both were.

"B-But you loved that thing". Crowley was amazed that he could still form full sentences.

"Yes, but I love you more, darling".  _ That _ did it.

"Ngk-". How could anyone expect him to react like a fully functioning human being.

"Is your nose bleeding?!". Aziraphale screamed more than asked.

And it was.


End file.
